


Yuletide in the Tower

by HollyeLeigh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Gen, Holidays, KnightRook, The Tower - Freeform, Yuletide, if you don't, if you hold certain head canons, krss - Freeform, ouat s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyeLeigh/pseuds/HollyeLeigh
Summary: An old friend helps Hook provide an amazing Yuletide celebration for Alice while still stuck in the tower.





	Yuletide in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LassLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassLuna/gifts).



> A knightrook secret santa gift for lassluna! Beta'd by the fabulous @theonceoverthinker!

* * *

Hook had smelled the snow coming days before it arrived. Being able to gauge the changes in weather patterns was a valuable skill for any captain, and Hook had centuries of experience to help hone his instincts. With the impending weather on the horizon, he’d trekked into the nearby port village in order to get supplies for the tower that would make the added solitude of snow a bit more tolerable for himself and his starfish.

He discovered he wasn’t the only captain seeking safe harbour from the coming storm.

“Captain!” The red-capped man exclaimed. Hook had entered the tavern in search of a refreshment before heading back to the tower, but was happily surprised to see Smee.

“How often must I correct you, mate?” Hook chuckled, shaking his head as his former first mate vigorously shook his hand. “You’re the only captain between us now.”

“You’ll always be my captain, sir,” Smee reminded him, not for the first time. “Just say the word, and the Jolly R-”

“I know, my friend, I know. You understand why that can never be though, yes?”

Smee smiled warmly, nodding. “Aye, capt’n. I do.” The two acquired their refreshments and settled themselves among the other members of Hook’s former crew. Each man was eager to greet their former captain.

“So, how is Alice?” Smee inquired after several rounds of inflated tales of adventures from the crew, as well as a few rounds of libations to assist in the grandiose exaggeration of their telling.

“Growing like a weed,” Hook responded, a smile tugging at his lips. “She’s at least a head taller than she was the last time you visited the tower.”

“Which was last Yuletide I believe,” Smee mused. “We really should come into port more often.”

“You don’t have to go out of your way on our account,” Hook waved off.

Glancing around, Hook took in the decor he hadn’t noticed before; the trimmings and festive splashes of cheer that denoted the approaching yule season with its many traditions and festivities. Had it really been a year since Smee had visited? It was so difficult to mark the passing of time in the tower. He’d have to make sure he brought back some of the cheer exhibited throughout the town, so he and Alice could take part in the yuletide in their own way.

“It’s not as if it’s a burden,” Smee chortled into his tankard. “What have you and Alice planned for Yule? Are you in town to acquire her a gift?”

A gift. Yes, he’d have to make sure to bring back a gift. “Aye, and perhaps a few trimmings. Mostly, I need to replenish supplies, so I’ll be limited in what I can manage to get back to the tower in just my cart.”

Smee nodded and took another pull of ale. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before turning the conversation back to the crews’ latest adventure.

Refreshed in both body and soul by the companionship of his old mates, Hook spent the rest of the afternoon loading up his small pushcart with the necessities he’d come for, as well as a few additions for which he’d been able to make room. With one last farewell to Smee and his men, Hook headed back to the tower, arriving just as the first flakes of winter began swirling around him.

~/~

A sporadic tapping sound shook Hook out of his sleep early the next morning. He ran his hand down his face to try and clear himself of his grogginess. Then, he slowly eased himself out of his hammock to inspect where the sound was coming from. When his feet hit the floor, the tap the noise had started as became a dense thud, echoing from behind the closed shudders of the tower window.

“Ahoy!” a voice called out from the ground below, muffled by the distance and barred opening.

Hook glanced over to the bed, and the small still form tucked beneath the heavy quilt, with only a few wayward wisps of sunshine hair visible against her pillow, to assure his starfish was undisturbed before trekking over to the tower window. Another thud collided against the shudders. Clearly someone was at the base of the tower, but who? Few knew of the tower’s existence; an imperative to ensure Alice’s safety whenever Hook had to venture away and leave her alone. He knew not if the person attempting to gain access was friend or foe, but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

With one last look over his shoulder to check on Alice, Hook fixed his namesake into his brace then grabbed his sword. Lifting the latch, he adjusted his blade in his hand before swinging the shudders wide, and thrusting his sword out before him, pointed to the ground below.

“Who’s down there? Identify yourself,” Hook commanded in his fiercest tone. Snow still swirled, covering the tower, and nearby treetops, as well as obscuring the forest floor from view.

“Ahoy! Captain?” the voice called again.

Hook couldn’t stop the astonished expression that took over his face and pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Smee? What the bloody hell are you doing out here in this weather?”

“Uncle Smee?” Hook turned and saw Alice spring from the bed to rush to the open window, protected from the chill of the outdoors by the very magic that kept her trapped. “Uncle Smee!” she exclaimed leaning out as far as the invisible barrier would allow. “What are doing here?”

“Me and the mates wanted to wish you and your papa a happy yuletide!” Smee yelled up the tower. “We’ve brought you some things. If you’ll ready the pulley, I’ll send up some of the lads to help you hoist them up, Capt’n.”

The _some things_ turned out to be crates of food that the mess officer immediately began preparing, more trimmings than Hook had been able to carry back to the tower on his own, and a grand tree that took all their collective efforts to hoist up the length of the tower, plus adornments with which to decorate it. Alice danced and squealed at the reveal of each new bauble and trinket, and wasted no time in taking command over the tree, ordering the seasoned pirates as they placed each festive element at her whim.

Hook smiled and watched fondly as he carved patterns into the rind of several oranges with his hook. He knew Alice enjoyed decorating them with bits of clove, allowing them to take on the added spice as they became festive decor before transformed into marmalade for them to enjoy in the new year.

A feast was set out before them. The wine flowed as freely as the conversation, and Hook bathed in Alice’s awe and wonder as the crew regaled her with tamed versions of their adventures. There were several stories told with an air of nostalgia, as well as a healthy dose of ribbing whenever tales from his days as captain came up. There had even been a few from the days prior to that, when another Jones had commanded the helm, though there were few remaining who’d actually crewed under Liam. It didn’t stop those who hadn’t had the pleasure, nor the man’s niece, who’d never have the chance to know her uncle in any form other than another’s memories, to hang on every riveting word told of him.

The unintentional melancholy that had tried to settle over the group was quickly swept away at the prospect of presents. Alice gushed and praised each member of the crew as she unwrapped their gifts, reducing the hardened men to blushing, stammering fools. Hook had started out chuckling at the reactions of the men to his starfish’s gratitude, but with each spectacular present, obviously procured at some exoctic port or another, he began to second guess his own offering still wrapped under the tree.

When only his gift remained, Hook scratched nervously behind his ear after placing the parcel in Alice’s lap, doubt creeping up within him. Reverently, his starfish peeled back the wrappings, a gasp falling from her lips when the object beneath was revealed.

“Oh, Papa! She’s beautiful!” Alice held the golden haired doll against her chest, embracing it lovingly before displaying it to the men looking on. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Aye,” they all murmured in agreement. “She looks just like you, young miss,” one of the men commented, and Hook agreed with a nod; it had been the reason he’d chosen it.

“Thank you, Papa. I love her!” Alice threw her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly before looking up at him with a beaming face of joy.

“You’re welcome, Starfish,” he murmured, placing a kiss at the top of her head.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a gift for you, Papa.”

“Oh, Alice,” Hook brought up his hand to cup his daughter’s face in his palm. “You’re the only gift I desire.”

She smiled brightly then busied herself with organizing her new treasures in her small space; the doll taking a place of honor on the bed. Hook looked over at the men, who began muttering about something being in their eyes as they wiped at their faces. It wasn’t much longer before Smee declared they should be on their way if they wished to return to the village before nightfall. After all the men had said their goodbyes and descended the tower, Smee pressed a small packaged into Hook’s hand.

“What’s this?”

“You didn’t really think we did all this just for Alice, did you? That’s my gift for you.”

Hook knew not what to say, so in response he unwrapped the small package. An ornament, shaped like a starfish, rested inside. On one side was a painted medallion depicting the portrait of a young girl, represented as an angel.

“I know it isn’t a perfect liking, but it was the best the artist could do just off my description.”

“It’s perfect,” Hook assured, still captivated by the image of his Alice looking back at him. “Thank you, mate.”

“You’re welcome, sir.”

The two men shared a moment of understanding, shaking hands and slapping one another on the shoulder before Smee called out a farewell to Alice.

“Uncle Smee, wait!” Alice ran over and hugged the portly man around the middle. “Will you come again? Soon?” she asked with pleading eyes.

“Of course I will,” Smee agreed. “I have a feeling we’ll make port here far more often this next year, but even we don’t, I’ll make you a promise.”

“What’s that?”

“Even if we can’t make it back sooner, we will definitely be here for Yuletide next year. How’s that?”

Alice replied with another hug before skipping off back her doll, happier than Hook had seen her in too many weeks.

“Until next time, Capt’n. Happy Yuletide!”

“Aye, Mister Smee. The same to you.”

Smee was as good as his word, bringing as much Yuletide cheer as he and the crew could muster to the tower that next year. Especially, since it was now down one occupant, he and the captain’s _next time_ having been met with disastrous consequences. Consequences that no amount of trimmings, sweets, or presents could alleviate as Alice stood at the tower window with a white chess piece clutched in her hand, while her papa stood at the tower base with a black piece clutched in his own.

 

 


End file.
